


Extracurricular activities

by boleyn13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bribery, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, M/M, Professor Tony Stark, Student Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: “Well, you tried to cheat and your brother didn’t bother to study for my exam. You have to learn your lesson. But maybe I happen to lose this.” Stark waved with the exam paper. “And I will have to ask your brother to take the exam another time. The problem is that I am a highly organised person I don’t lose stuff. Never. What a predicament.”“Is there a number that might help you to become less organised?”“Money? Oh please, how boring. I called you brilliant. Go on, put two and two together.”“Professor Stark, how about you just tell me what you want?”The grin remained on Stark’s face, a little more subtle now, but he clearly was immensely enjoying himself. “I want to fuck you.”





	Extracurricular activities

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [课外活动（Extracurricular activities）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388365) by [frui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui)



> Hello everybody,
> 
> No, I have know idea where this came from. I kind of wanted to write a shady version of Tony for a change... but I didn't go all the way ;)
> 
> I think he still comes off as kinda creepy, I don't know. I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun too :)

“I am begging you! Do I have to go down on my knees?“

“Oh, spare me the puppy dog eyes. I am not one of your stupid bimbos.” There was no groan loud or frustrated enough to accurately express how Loki felt. Granted, there were a lot of things that drove him up the wall, but stupidity was the one thing that he despised even more was Thor’s stupidity in particular. In these moments Loki was endlessly grateful that he was adopted.

Thor’s face fell, but he still managed to look exceedingly desperate. Normally Loki would already think of all the things he would make him do. Kiss his feet. They should go to a party together and Thor would introduce Loki as his lord and sovereign. Or do Loki’s laundry for the rest of the semester.

“Please, Loki. I am sorry that I have to annoy you with this, but I’m completely out of options. I need your help! You are my brother, you need to help me out. It’s family duty.”

“Oh, so I have to help you cheat in an exam. I got it. Leave me alone.” To emphasize his point Loki buried his nose back his book, but of course Thor didn’t a single one of his way too many muscles. Maybe he shouldn’t work out that much and actually do his studies, then he would be in such trouble and wouldn’t have to annoy Loki over it.

“Loki, I’ll do anything you want. I swear!” Now he had changed to whining. That definitely was the wrong way to enjoy his lecture of Jules Verne. Lowering the book again Loki tried to stab his brother with his eyes. “Listen, Thor, I am not playing hard to get. I am not trying to push up the price. It’s not doable.”

Thor sat down on the edge of the bed and Loki could see on his face how he was trying to change strategy. “Come on, the exam is basically about two of his latest two books and I know that you know them by heart.”

Was he for real? Another groan and again it failed to show how badly Loki wanted to smack Thor. Why was he holding back?

“Ouch!”

Clearly surprised Thor stared at him, but Loki indeed felt a bit better after smacking his head. “You idiot! Of course I would be able to do the exam! I would fucking ace it! No, it’s not doable, because I am in Stark’s seminar about renewable energy. He knows me. I can’t walk into his lecture and write your exam. He would notice. Obviously.”

That should be easy enough to understand, even for Thor and his thick head.

“200 people are going to be in the hall. Don’t sit down in the front row. Also Stark is most definitely not going to monitor the exam himself. He lets his tutors do that. Last week he streamed the entire lecture from his home, because he didn’t feel like showing up. He is not going to be there to recognize you. Please, Loki, we can organize this. You want me to say it? I will. Without your help I am completely screwed. I can’t fail this exam.”

“Well then you better start studying.”

“Loki, please. I know I fucked up and I’ll get my shit together afterwards, but I won’t get the opportunity to do that if you don’t help me. No, no, I’m not trying  to make you feel guilty or responsible, I just… I need your help. Father is going to rip my apart it I fail this exam and there is no way I can pass it on my own… I didn’t plan to get into this situation, because I knew you’d get me out. I was just…”

“Stupid. You were fucking stupid…” Loki mumbled softly and eventually put the book away. No, he still didn’t like any of this, but the thought of Odin reacting to Thor failing his semester was unpleasant on every level. The financial support would be cut, which maybe wouldn’t be so bad, because it would probably force Thor to pay more attention to his studies. Nonetheless, Loki knew that their father liked to overreact. By all means he could force Thor to go back to Island for an entire year.

Although Thor’s presence was mostly a pain Loki definitely did not want to miss him. Who else was he going to make fun of? “It’s a freaking lecture, Thor. Your presence isn’t even mandatory. There are 200 other people. You could just have borrowed a stupid script and learned from that. How can you be completely unprepared when the exam is in two days?”

Such a rare sight to see Thor blush. It wasn’t endearing, only tempting Loki to roll his eyes. “Jane mentioned how much she would like to visit to Spain and then she had a few days off and I wanted to surprise her…”

“And you also took a few days off to head to Spain. I got it.” Loki sighed. “You and women…  It’s always the same.”

“No, it’s not!” Gone was the pleading, Thor almost seemed offended. “Jane is… she is amazing and different from the… What did you call them? Bimbos. She is smart and funny and I want to spend as much time with her as possible and… I guess I was very bad at organizing my studies around that. But I learned that lesson… too late for Stark’s exam unfortunately.”

Loki couldn’t help it, he had to be a smartass about it. “Instead of talking to me right now you could be studying for the exam…”

He definitely deserved Thor’s arched eyebrow which clearly said ‘Seriously?’ “Have I mentioned that it’s the exam for Stark’s lecture? Stark? As in Tony Stark? The biggest asshole on campus?”

“Yeah, his exams are infamous, I know…  He is one of the few professors who actually demands that his students know stuff.”

“His own books. Which are ridiculously long. Over a thousand pages and written in a way that nobody can understand them. Except for you for some reason… Loki, please! Just let us try for a second to figure out how this could work. I’ll try to make it up to you for the rest of my life later on.” The puppy dog eyes again and Loki growled. Writing the exam itself was no trouble. Loki was sure that he could do it, but if they got caught, they were both in serious shit. Maybe he would end up being expelled. Then Odin would kill them both.

Fuck it. Loki should be able to cheat on a fucking exam. A little challenge didn’t hurt and Thor was right, they should be capable of pulling this of. “Before I say anything further… how sure are you that Stark is not going to monitor the exam.”

Now Thor’s eyes were lightening up and Loki knew that it was too late to back out. Damn, Thor was right, he was never going to let him live that down. “Give me a second.” Pulling out his phone Thor typed on it for several seconds and then the biggest grin spread on his face. “100 percent. His is giving a speech at another faculty at the exact same time. You’re going to help me?”

“Have you ever handed in something hand written?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Alright, here’s what we’re going to do. We don’t look anything alike, so I can’t draw any attention to myself. I need your student card and I am going to write with my left hand, so we could pretend that you hurt your right arm and therefore your writing looks different. Nobody can see you that day. Anywhere and you…” Loki didn’t get to finish what he was saying, because Thor was hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much, Loki!”

“Let go of me, you oaf! I am not going to get you an A! It has to be believable. You owe me for this…Can’t believe I am doing this.” That wasn’t true actually. Thor kept beaming at him and although Loki still felt the urge to hit him, he kind of was happy that to be able to help. Even if it could get both of them expelled.

 ***

Piece of cake. All of it. Everything went like clockwork. During the first half of the exam Loki expected Professor Stark to storm into the hall and to scream “There is an imposter among us!”, but that never happened. Stark never showed up and Loki almost chuckled when he wrote down his answers to the questions. Piece of cake. It pained him to hold back so much of his knowledge and witty remarks that the professor would have appreciated, but Loki couldn’t turn Thor into a straight A student. Nothing would be more suspicious than that.

Anyway, afterwards Loki wondered out the hall and texted Thor that there was nothing to worry about. During his entire life Loki had never seen Thor being more grateful. They went drinking that night, Thor paid for everything and constantly tried to pamper Loki. “Something you want, something you need – just tell me I’ll get it for you.” That included girls. Loki didn’t ask for one, but a very drunk Thor kept telling every woman in the bar that his brother was the most amazing person on this planet and that they would be able to always count on him.

The next morning Loki woke up with the mother of all hangovers and five seconds later Thor was knocking at his door and brought him breakfast. With muffins. So yeah, life was good.

Two days later the last remains of the hangover had finally disappeared and Loki was preparing his own exams. He also had to finish his dossier for Professor Stark which was going to be perfect. Loki couldn’t wait for an opportunity to show off. A thought that one second later seemed incredibly stupid.

All it took was one single email to ruin Loki’s perfect mood. From Miss Potts. Professor Stark’s secretary. He wanted to see Loki in his office. Today. 5 o’clock. No reason mentioned why.

Well fuck

There was a chance that it had to do with Loki’s seminar. Right. In his mind Loki went through all the possibilities. Had somebody squealed on him? Some bimbo that Thor had dated and forgotten about? She could have been there and seen him. Or they had indeed for some reason compared the handwriting? Loki told himself to calm down. Even if Stark was onto something, Loki would find a way to talk himself out of it. Maybe Stark had a suspicion that Thor had cheated, okay, but from there it was still a big leap to assume Loki had anything to do with it. The professor didn’t even know that they were related, they had different surnames. No, Loki was safe.

At least he hoped so.

Punctual at 5 o’clock Loki was standing in front of Stark’s office and his secretary dismissively told him to wait. For half an hour. Fuck that arrogant asshole. Loki wasn’t going to spend those 30 minutes freaking out. He was fine.

When he finally was allowed to enter Stark’s office Loki hated himself for having an accelerated heartbeat. This was going to be fine.

Stark wasn’t sitting behind his desk but on it. That was nothing new, Loki had seen it before in his seminar. A professor that never sat down in a chair. Why? Loki had no clue. Stark probably liked to think that he was eccentric. Is that what happened when you got used to being the only smart person in the room? Loki was in for a nice future.

“Mr. Laufeyson, come in. Sit down. You didn’t have to wait too long, have you?”

Nothing unusual yet. Stark was always smirking and behaving like he owned the room. “No, of course not.” The words were out of his mouth before Loki could realise how out of character they were for him. Normally he would have complained, but luckily didn’t know him well enough to realise that. Sitting down Loki looked at the professor expectantly who seemed to be in the best mood imaginable. Also, nothing new. “What can I do for you, Professor Stark?”

“Excellent question. I also have one for you. Why do you think you are here?” Stark cocked his head, his grin so big it was almost splitting his face. Should Loki get nervous? “I guess you’ve come to the conclusion that I am by far the best student in your seminar and you want to give me some extra credit for it.”

Stark laughed, which definitely wasn’t surprising. “Oh, I am perfectly aware, but it’s not that much of a challenge to be the only smart guy in a room full of idiots. Do you know what’s so wonderful about the brilliant ones, especially when they’re aware of how few of them are around?”

Slowly but surely Loki felt a knot forming in his guts. Sure, Stark was also a pain and enjoyed teasing and mocking his students, but there was no way he would let Loki come here for that. Most of the time Stark seemed annoyed that he had to spend time at the university. On the other hand Loki could perfectly imagine Stark just ordering him here to personally rub it in that he had looked through their little trick.

Loki couldn’t get expelled. Odin would kill him and Loki would kill Thor for getting him into this situation. Loki was supposed to walk through university as if it was nothing. Ace all of his clothes, get his diploma with summa cum laude. No, Loki wasn’t going to get into trouble for helping Thor out, because Thor was an idiot blinded by love and just too lazy to get his work done.

“I don’t know, Professor Stark.” Keeping his face perfectly straight Loki met Stark’s eyes. Little glimmers of light were dancing in them. As far as Loki could tell Stark didn’t hate him. Loki sometimes disagreed with him during the seminar, but he had always had the impression that Stark enjoyed a battle of wits. And snarky remarks.

“They can only play dumb for so long. Sooner or later they can’t help themselves. They simply have to show off…” Reaching behind him Stark opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a paper. “Like you did in your answer to question 6. Until then you did a fairly decent job at pretending that you had no idea what you were actually writing about. But then you realised that it was a trick question and couldn’t resist showing off how smart you are. Granted, in the most clumsy way ever, but it was still embarrassingly obvious.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

Okay, Loki couldn’t freak out. Right now Stark had the truth but nothing to prove it. Saying that the answers were too smart wasn’t a legit reason to accuse somebody of cheating. Stark would have to put a bit more to the table. Was he checking that Loki would freak out and admit everything? That was not going to happen, instead Loki put on the clueless, innocent expression on his face. The one that girls loved so much when he pretended to be an exchange student from Norway.

“Professor Stark, I am afraid I can’t follow you…”

Loki couldn’t deny that he was worried that he might piss Stark off by playing dumb, since he had already figured him out, but Loki knew that everything was over as soon as he was going to admit it. Unfortunately Stark’s smug grin didn’t anything to relieve him. No, Stark was having fun.

Fuck

“I get it, your brother is scraping by the edge of his teeth and you wanted to do him a favour. I am sure you got him to repay you greatly. Nevertheless cheating during a final exam is so very much against every rule of this university. Also it implies that you think that I am stupid enough to fall for it and that, my dear Mr. Laufeyson, is just hurtful.”

“Professor Stark, none of that is what’s going on. I don’t know why you think that Thor didn’t write his exam, but I swear I had nothing to do with it.”

“Swear?” Now Stark was actually chuckling and Loki knew that he was so screwed. “How cute. Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you swear on your mother. Let’s just cut the bullshit, Laufeyson. I caught you. Drop the act, by a man and own up to it.”

“I would if I knew what you are talking about.”

For a moment Stark remained silent, but Loki wasn’t foolish enough to believe that he might consider his innocence. No. The grin on his face was way too big and too excited. Was Stark so looking forward to kick him out? Or both of them? “Really? So in your opinion, this is not the exact same hand writing?”

Stark pulled another piece of paper from his drawer and handed it to Loki, with the exam. A wave of nausea threatened to overcome Loki. Every paper he had ever written for the seminar had been printed out before he had handed it in. This was a page of Loki’s notebook, the one he used to note important information during the lectures. He must have forgotten it at the end of one session. No need to compare it to the exam, Loki had written both.

Shit, Stark had him…

Loki’s mind was racing but it ran into walls. Stark had proof that it had been him who had written the exam. It had been a terrible idea from the very beginning. Thor had come up with it. Okay, so Stark had him, but maybe Loki could still negotiate his way out of this. He was here, right? Stark probably hadn’t brought this to the administration yet.

“I thought I was pretty clumsy.” Loki muttered nonchalantly and put the papers on the desk next to Stark, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking at him challengingly.

“Not clumsy enough. Well, what are we going to do about this, Mr. Laufeyson?”

“You let it slide? Everything else would just be unnecessary work…”

“Nice try. The university is going to kick both of you out. Your brother isn’t a big loss, I doubt that he would be able to graduate anyway. You on the other hand, that would be a loss. You’re one of the few students with an actual spark of intelligence.”

“One minute ago you called me brilliant.”

“Don’t get over excited. You are in some deep shit. Deservingly so. All I am saying is that you should have known better, your brother had it coming anyway.” Stark shrugged, but the amusement in his voice couldn’t be denied and Loki was starting to feel pissed off. He needed to bide his time to come up with a solution. “Okay, then just report that Thor tried to cheat on his exam and leave me out of it.”

Laughing softly Stark shook his head. “Aren’t you a wonderful brother? Throwing him under the bus so quickly?”

Loki shrugged in response. “The whole thing is his fault. I don’t see why we should both take the fall for it.”

Finally Stark got off the desk and was now comfortably leaning against it. “Well, somebody is definitely not afraid of backstabbing. No, Laufeyson, you are in this together. I am sure you don’t want to explain to your father that you got yourself thrown out from an elite university.”

Biting his lip Loki tried not to imagine Odin’s rage and even worse his disappointment. Stark was playing with him, which meant that there was still a way out. Time to get to the point. “You are right, I don’t want that. Can we do something about?”

“Well, you tried to cheat and your brother didn’t bother to study for my exam. You have to learn your lesson. But maybe I happen to lose this.” Stark waved with the exam paper. “And I will have to ask your brother to take the exam another time. The problem is that I am a highly organised person I don’t lose stuff. Never. What a predicament.”

God, Stark really didn’t have a single ounce of shame in his body. Why didn’t he just ask Loki to write a check? Clearly he knew who their father was, so it was the only logical conclusion. “Is there a number that might help you to become less organised?”

Stark’s eyes lit up, bright sparks dancing inside of them and Loki knew that he had him. The laugh took him completely aback. “Money? Oh please, how boring. I called you brilliant. Go on, put two and two together.”

This game was seriously starting to piss Loki off. “Professor, how about you just tell me what you want?”

The grin remained on Stark’s face, a little more subtle now, but he clearly was immensely enjoying himself. “I want to fuck you.”

Loki’s entire body went still and so did his mind. One second slipped away and into the next and Loki was just empty. As if his mind had trouble to accept the atrocious demand that had just come out of Stark’s mouth. Which could only be a very tasteless and cruel joke. Stark had a shitty kind of humour, that much was for sure. Loki had never heard rumors about Stark being gay and he was sure something like that would have been the most wonderful gossip. No, this couldn’t…

Stark kept looking at him, the grin still on his face and it absolutely reached his eyes. He was perfectly comfortable and serious. Loki felt his hands turning cold and his head still seemed wiped clear. Which was terrifying. Not so what Stark wanted, but that it threw Loki for such a loop that he couldn’t even answer. Getting caught cheating and now he was supposed to whore himself out, so he wouldn’t get expelled? Sure, Stark was an infamous figure for his ridiculously hard exams and for treating students like idiots and doing pretty much anything he wanted, but not something like this.

Time to get a grip or Loki could easily just… his head was threating to start spinning just a tiny little bit. Fuck, Loki got into fights regularly. At every party, every weekend. He could render people speechless, talk his way out of everything. Sure, Loki was in a shit situation, but Stark had gone all in. If somebody knew what he had just suggested, he would be thrown out like Thor and Loki.

“Are you… blackmailing me?”

Stark laughed, so completely relaxed. “No, I am proposing something you can bribe me with. You caught my eye the first day you sat in my seminar. Those long legs and lean hips can really be distracting. Then you do something incredibly stupid like cheating in an exam? I hate wasted opportunities.”

“This is harassment. I can get you fired for this.” Loki replied drily, finally getting back his words and a little bit of power in this conversation.

“Laufeyson, let’s be adult about this, okay?” Stark turned surprisingly serious for a moment. “You fucked up. You helped your brother doing something against the rules and you got caught. The consequences are the same for everyone. You get thrown out. You are a smart cookie, you knew that. Lucky for you I am not a role model of a teacher. You do something for me and I forget about you cheating and your brother gets an opportunity to actually prepare and to take the exam again. You know how it works, you offered me money. Well, it happens I want something different.”

“You realise that I am going to tell and you get thrown out too, right?”

Stark let out another amused sound and Loki felt incredibly stupid. It couldn’t be that easy. Not with Stark who unfortunately wasn’t an idiot. “Okay, fine. Then I’d still have the proof that you and your brother cheated and you would have me denying that I’ve said something about bribes. Who is in the better situation here, Laufeyson? The highly regarded professor with a spotless record or the rich kid that got caught cheating?”

Loki swallowed, because Stark was right. Sure, such an accusation would leave a stain, but Loki hadn’t come here with a device to record Stark and there was indeed proof that Loki had cheated.

“You can easily say no and deal with the shit you got yourself into.” Stark shrugged and Loki looked him up and down. He was an attractive guy. Young for a professor and usually dressed with his bright t-shirts and nice jackets. Not the kind of guy who had to pressure students into sex. Not with the beautiful, clear brown eyes and a cocky smile full of white teeth.

“I am not gay.” Loki pointed out dismissively and it only earned him another shrug. “I am and I don’t care. You are gorgeous, you fit the criteria. Come on, you know I need a decision quickly.”

Obviously. Loki tried to think. Being expelled wasn’t an option. Not both of them. Sex had never been a big deal to him. To be honest Loki had had ended up in different beds for worse reasons. Being angry, drunk, mad at Thor, jealous or even a bet. Sure, Stark was an asshole for suggesting this, but he was kind of right – Loki was in this situation because of himself. Thor would have failed the exam, that would have been trouble, but not nearly as bad as being expelled.

At least Stark was easy on the eyes. Loki wasn’t going to be expelled, that just couldn’t happen. Better to get it over with. “Guess you should lock the door then.”

Stark’s eyebrow went up. “What? You think right here and now? God no, way too uncomfortable for anything but a quick fuck. My place. 9 o’clock. You stay the entire night and I get to do what I want to you.”

Loki huffed and shook his head. “No way. How do I know that you aren’t into weird shit?”

Another laugh. “Passionate and smart. Good for you. Giving somebody a blank check is a bad idea. Fine, nothing you feel uncomfortable with. But I get to fuck you and to try that cocky mouth. Do we have a deal, Mr. Laufeyson?”

Stark held out his hand. In 10 years or so Loki would tell somebody this story. Like ‘I once seduced my sexy professor to get a better grade’. The truth just looked better with a different colour. Standing up Loki shook his hand. “Deal, but after tonight I get the papers.”

“Nope, I’ll put them in the shredder right before your eyes. Sounds alright?”

“Guess it has to. See you tonight.”

Loki left without a second glance, his heart racing. That should teach him to help Thor out.

 ***

He still couldn’t believe that he wondered about what clothes he should put on. Three seconds later Loki had realised that this was an insane thought to have and he had grabbed a random t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Stark had sent him an email with his address and since it was pretty far from the campus Loki showed up ten minutes late. As if he wasn’t already nervous enough. Hopefully Stark wouldn’t be a complete asshole about it. With a slightly shaking hand Loki knocked at the apartment door, shifting from one foot to the other.

The door opened and Loki was greeted by a “You’re late.”

“I am here. Ain’t I?”

Stark pushed the door further open and let Loki inside. The first glimpse already showed that this was a really nice place. Also there was nothing around that was reason to worry. Like some obvious torture device.

“You want a drink?”

Really? This was how such things worked? You got drinks first? “I appreciate it if you got straight to it.” Also getting sober was the safe route. Not that he was really worried about Stark pulling some weird shit, he didn’t give that vibe. Loki still had the feeling that he could walk out any second.

“Oh, I’d appreciate that too. Come here, let me look at you.”

Loki took a shaky breath and took a step closer to him. Stark openly checked him out, the look on his face deeply content. Firm hands settled on Loki’s hips, pulling him in. So Stark definitely wasn’t shy, not that Loki would have expected that.

“You are indeed gorgeous. Kind of astounding how rare such a sight has become…”

No, Loki wasn’t blushing. It was weird enough that Loki felt the tiniest bit flattered. This was a fucked-up situation and yet Loki thought about how many young guys and women Stark got to see every fucking day. There was no need to sweet talk Loki when he was going to sleep with Stark for getting off the hook for cheating. So Stark was probably being honest when he complimented him. Still, Loki was crazy for even being the slightest bit flattered.

Getting distracted was not the best idea, because the kiss now was taking him off-guard. Soft lips and the beard didn’t feel unpleasant, which was actually something that Loki had worried about. He didn’t get too much time to think about it. Stark was pulling back, squeezing his hips. “Hey, I want some participation. You might even end up enjoying it.”

Oh, Loki counted on getting at least something out of this. Something more than not getting expelled. Normally he wasn’t like that. Jumpy or timid. Normally he also wasn’t… forced wasn’t the right word, but Loki was definitely on the low end of the hierarchy here. He could really afford to do something that would put Stark in a bad mood.

“Does it matter if I enjoy it?”

Oh fuck him and his mouth

“I would prefer it that way.” Stark mumbled the words against his cheek and again, Loki believed him. Kind of strange that it didn’t come off completely creepy. Damn it, Loki was going to make sure that the cheating thing wasn’t going to backfire at him anyway and then he was going to make Thor his personal slave for the rest of his life. Turning his head slightly Loki pressed his lips to his professor’s and it wasn’t half bad. Stark was kissing him demandingly, not testing the waters but going for it. Why shouldn’t he?

Loki gasped when the hands moved from his hips to his ass and squeezed. Stark knew how to take advantage of the situation and slipped his tongue past Loki’s lips. There was no denying that it felt good, that the man knew what he was doing. Which again brought up the question why he was doing it like this.

He was being left breathless when Stark pulled back. “Get undressed.”

So much about foreplay then. Well, Loki had done with less. He only got to take of his shirt, then Stark’s hands were back on him. Somehow Loki was being pushed down on a ridiculously large couch, Stark was above him and actually biting his neck.

A moan made it past Loki’s lips and only half of it was pain. Should he even enjoy any of this? How passive should he be and what did he actually want to do?

“Oh shit!”

Stark’s hand was between his legs and rubbing him softly. Really? Was it supposed to go that way? Loki had pictured Stark wanting him to drop to his knees to and suck him off. Not lying on a couch and being the one that got… pleasured? Above him Stark smirked, as if he could tell what was going on in Loki’s head. “Did I mention that you have the most amazing legs… especially in those dark skinny jeans that you wear all the time… can’t help but wondering what is underneath them…”

Loki wanted to come up with some remark, but Stark skilfully opening and most of all quickly opening his jeans was shutting him up. Hooking his fingers around the waistband of Loki’s underwear Stark pulled it down along with his jeans, leaving Loki completely naked. Actually Loki was pretty content with his body and Stark had done nothing but admiring him. Nonetheless he felt uncomfortable, lying there, exposed while Stark was fully dressed and checking him out. Loki’s hands were twitching with the urge to cover himself.

“Shit, I knew I was a lucky bastard…” Tracing the muscles of his chest with his fingers Stark leaned down and licked Loki’s pecs. Fuck, he had to feel how fast Loki’s heart was racing. He could feel the fabric of Stark’s clothes rubbing against his skin, making him even more aware of how unbalanced this entire thing was. Again, he couldn’t get too distracted since Stark wrapped his hand around Loki’s half hard dick. He got about three or four strokes that left him panting softly.

Pulling back once again Stark started taking off his clothes and he definitely wasn’t taking his time. As the body over him slowly got revealed Loki had to admit that he could see why tons of female students were always showing up in dangerously short skirts to Stark’s lectures. He was looking good. Not just for a man over 40 but in general. Again, why were they here like this?

As soon as the clothes were off Stark lowered himself back down on Loki, kissing him deeply. Feeling like he should finally do something Loki responded to the kiss and hesitantly placed his hands on Stark’s shoulder. His grip instantly turned very firm when Stark pressed his hips into Loki’s, letting him feel his obvious excitement. Loki gasped at the unfamiliar feel of a cock against his own. Not unpleasant and Stark was making him dizzy with his kisses. His body was definitely reacting to the positive sensations, his skin was getting warmer and started tingling. Just as Loki thought himself daring enough to move his hands down Stark’s back the professor out faster than him. Both of Stark’s hands were suddenly on Loki’s thigh, pulling his legs apart. Stark pushed in between them with his whole body.

The slightly new position made it easier for Stark to rub their erections together and Loki realised that it was indeed possible to feel even more exposed. It was a completely new experience to have a guy so close and in a dominating position. Stark’s hands were still on his thighs, holding them open. Loki’s face was burning hot when it became clear that he like the sensation. Just like the way Stark was rubbing against him. The stimulation felt heavenly and screw the fact that Loki probably shouldn’t like this.

Tentatively Loki began rolling his hips against Stark, trying to time his movements to them synchronized with Stark’s. That earned him Stark’s first vocal reaction. The kiss was broken and Stark moaned, his grip on Loki’s thighs tightening. “That’s it, darling…”

Loki didn’t recognize his own voice when he whispered a faint answer. “Don’t call me that…”

“I’m going to call you whatever you want…” Stark thrust his hips forward and Loki moaned loudly, taken aback by the sudden pleasure.

No talking, they kept moving with and against each other. Stark’s mouth was against Loki’s neck, sucking marks into his skin. He should complain, really, but it was getting harder to have any straight thought. A whine escaped Loki’s lips when Stark suddenly stopped moving and sat back on his haunches. Realising what he had just done Loki turned crimson red and Stark was grinning smugly. They should have turned the lights off. Was it too late to ask for that?

What a sight he had to be. Lying there, panting, his legs still spread and red cheeks…

“Give me your leg.” Stark’s tone was a bit hoarse, but demanding. Loki frowned but slightly lifted his right leg. Definitely not what Stark meant since he grabbed Loki’s ankle and completely pull up his leg, putting Loki’s foot on his shoulder. The sharp angle put a bit of a strain on Loki’s muscles, but it wasn’t that bad. With an appreciating sound Stark pressed a kiss to Loki’s calf. “You’re flexible… I like that.”

“Yeah, sure…” The sarcasm was slightly lost on that one.

Not that Stark cared, he seemed perfectly happy. Stark leaned a bit forward, his hand sliding down Loki’s leg until…

Stark actually laughed when Loki very audibly sucked in a breath as the older man slid his fingers between his cheeks and directly went to his entrance, rubbing over it. “Untouched territory?”

“Shut up…” Loki hissed and thought about kicking him, but luckily his temper didn’t get the better of him.

“Just wondering…” Stark muttered contently and Loki could see him reaching for something besides him. “With an ass like that and those skinny jeans you like to use to show it off, it’s a mere miracle that you’re still a virgin.”

Annoyed Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m not a… Oh!” Loki’s breath got caught and he tried to somehow hold on to the couch. Without any kind of warning Stark had pushed a finger inside of him. It didn’t hurt, but the sensation of having something inside of him was weird. Yes, sure, he had known this was going to happen, Stark had made that perfectly clear and yet Loki wasn’t prepared for this. Foreign and…

“Shit…”

Stark was moving the finger, slightly pulling back and then pushing it back in. It definitely felt like it was supposed to work like that. “You’ll get used to it… relax, it’ll be easier for both of us.”

Loki bit his lip to not be a smartass and focused on his breathing. Stark didn’t let up, not even for a second. He kept moving his finger, a bit deeper every time and it was still weird. Loki fought his instinct to push him out and of course Stark simultaneously put another finger inside of him. “This is… Could you…”

Stark did something, Loki had no idea what, but it caused his entire body to spasm. A sudden rush of tingling pleasure went through him and Loki couldn’t hold back the moans. His hips pushed down, completely on their own and Stark was chuckling. “That’s it…”

It continued like this for god knows how long. One moment Stark doing something that made him whimper and pant in the best way and then it was just strange and even a little painful as Stark started stretching him by scissoring his fingers. Loki was a mess though, he was sweating, squirming, he wanted to ask for something and didn’t know what. Stark was going to fuck him soon and Loki didn’t know if he should scared or excited, because parts of it had felt amazing. What he did know was that he couldn’t take being worked open much longer.

“How do you feel? Ready to take my cock?” Stark huskily mumbled the words against Loki’s calf while rubbing said very hard cock against Loki’s thigh.

“How would I know?” Loki snapped but without real aggression. It wasn’t like Stark cared anyway. “Guess that will have to do, because I’ve had enough. I’m going to fuck you now.” The fingers were pulled back a little too fast. Loki hissed while Stark, not every gently, put his leg back down. His hands were on Loki’s knees when an urgent thought crossed his mind. “You’re going to use a condom… right?”

Stark reached behind him again, then showed Loki the wrapper in his hand. “Yes and you are going to put it on me.”

Not that much of a request, but Loki had to swallow nonetheless. Stark made an impatient face and so Loki quickly sat up as Stark pressed the condom into his palm. Loki was grateful for his steady fingers as he ripped it open. He had rubbed himself against Stark’s cock, so it shouldn’t make him so nervous to actually touch it. At least Loki knew how to put on a condom, he had done that enough of times. Rolling it down someone else’s cock was strange, Stark was hot and hard in his hand.

“Here, hurry up.”

Stark handed him the lube that he had used to prepare him and Loki used two slow strokes to cover his cock with it. Fuck, was his hand shaking? What did it matter? Stark was breathing hard and Loki yelped as he was pushed back onto his back. “Spread your legs, come on!”

Although he was giving him a clear order Stark didn’t give him a chance to comply. He pushed Loki’s thighs apart and moved back between them. Loki could feel him lining up his cock with Loki’s entrance. There wasn’t even time to hold his breath, Stark pushed inside instantly.

It was constant pressure, stretching him in a painful way and Loki’s hands flung up to grab Stark’s arms. “Wait, slow down…”

Stark didn’t do either. He kept steadily pushing forward and Loki felt Stark’s cock splitting him open as it slid deeper inside him. Squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip Loki tried to get through the ache. He couldn’t tell if Stark was already completely inside of him, but as he stopped moving Loki felt full, like it was too much to handle.

“Fuck… been wanting to do that since you’ve walked into my seminar… so tight…”

The voice above him was nothing but lust and excitement while Loki was trying to get used to have someone’s cock inside of him. The stretch was still burning. It didn’t get better when Stark seemed to start pulling back.

“Shit… you’re going too fast, I can’t…”

Loki whined in relief and Stark stilled. It was too much, too intense. Hands were snaking into his hair and lips were nipping at his mouth. “Relax…” Stark whispered and his fingers were curling around Loki’s waning erection. It worked as a distraction. The touch was teasing and Loki could feel him coaxing some of the tension out of his body. “That’s it…”

When Loki tried to push his hips upwards into Stark’s hand, the professor must have taken it as a cue. This time he wasn’t pulling back but started a rocking motion, probably to get Loki used to the movement. The intensity was still there, but the pain seemed to have vanished. Loki couldn’t tell how long Stark was doing that before changing his pace. The first real thrust knocked the breath out of Loki’s lungs.

Getting fucked definitely didn’t resemble the kind of sex Loki has had before. Stark had quickly established a steady rhythm, pushing in and out of him. Not too fast, not too hard and now that Loki was somewhat used to a cock inside of him, the intensity felt better. When Loki opened his eyes again, Stark crashed their mouths together and his kisses were still amazing, so Loki gave into his, sliding his arms around the man on top of him to have something to hold on to.

Then his body was suddenly set on fire by an instant pleasure that overshadowed all the other the sensations he was going through. Loki moaned, gasped, didn’t know what to do with himself and then it happened again. Stark was speeding up his thrusts, probably encouraged by Loki’s reactions.

“Oh… please…” Loki didn’t want what he was asking for, he was trying to get more of something and didn’t know how. Pushing down against Stark had the other man moving faster and Loki started writhing beneath him. It felt good. Not every thrust did it, but some of them made Loki moan and shiver in pleasure. This was like nothing he had done before and Loki couldn’t…

It came to an abrupt end when out of a sudden Stark pulled out of him and Loki couldn’t breathe. “What are…”

Stark grabbed him by his waist and flipped Loki onto his stomach. One second later he could fell Stark on top of him, shoving his cock back inside Loki. The thrusts followed instantly, much harder and faster than before. Loki tried push himself up on his hands to stop his body from sliding forwards every time Stark buried himself deep. He didn’t make it, but Stark’s firm grip on his hips eventually get him in place.

The pleasure came back, mixed in with some pain. Stark was going at a rough pace, lost in his own lust and enjoyment. Loki could hear his moans and the rambling in between. About not having fucked an ass this tight in ages. About how good Loki felt. About how he was going to come inside of him. Loki shuddered at that. His body still rocking with the force of Stark’s thrusts, his cock rubbing against the couch, Stark’s cock pushing in and out of him…

It was too much. Loki didn’t think he could stand the heat, the pressure inside his veins and then suddenly Stark thrust in again, his fingers digging into Loki’s skin. Then it almost all stopped, Stark was biting down Loki’s shoulder blade and Loki distantly thought that he was probably coming right now. Stark was still inside of him, his weight partly on him and Loki couldn’t move. He was still turned on though.

“Almost like I’ve imagined…” Stark let out a long breath and slowly pulled out of Loki. That sensation was terrible. From fullness to nothing. There was not time to complain though, Loki was flipped over again and a hot mouth suddenly closed around his erection. Loki hissed, cursed and then it was indeed too much to take. The orgasm rushed through him with unbearable force and Loki sobbed when he came in Stark’s mouth.

The next couple of minutes were a complete blur. Loki just kept lying there. Stark must have handed him a drink sometime, because Loki was downing it. He felt sore, confused and caught in powerful afterglow. Loki thought Stark was asking him if he was doing alright. Yes, he was… just slightly overwhelmed by getting fucked for the first time. By his professor. So he wouldn’t kick him out of university. Strange enough Loki hadn’t thought about that when Stark had put his dick inside of him.

Kisses were being trailed over his shoulder and Loki tilted his head up, getting Stark to kiss him on the mouth. It was nice, Loki could get a hang of such a good kisser. Stark was sucking on his lower lip, taking it between his teeth and Loki wrapped his arms around him, melting into the kiss.

“You’ve ever sucked a guy’s cock before?” Stark eventually mumbled against his lips and Loki kissed him again. He really liked those lips. “Once… I was drunk… and I didn’t finish it…”

“Another thing so hard to believe…” Stark chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulling Loki to his feet. It was so embarrassing that his legs were shaky as hell when Stark led him into his bedroom. “I’d really like to see you on your knees…”

It was probably only fair to return the favour. Slowly Loki got down to his knees, Stark’s cock directly in front of his face. He noticed that Stark must have gotten rid of the condom without him realising. Also, the sight of Loki on his knees was definitely doing something for Stark, his cock was already growing hard again. Loki tried to remember that drunken party, over a year ago. How had he started?

As his hesitation couldn’t be any more obvious Stark surprising gently grabbed Loki’s hair and pulled him forward. “Don’t worry. I don’t expect anything fancy… just that beautiful mouth around my cock.” Obediently Loki parted his lips and Stark pushed his cock inside Loki’s mouth. Gratefully Loki noted that he didn’t go very far and then held still for Loki to take over.

The drunken night was so far from his memory that Loki rather thought of what he enjoyed himself. He started working his tongue around the head, trying to figure out what would work best. Stark sighed happily and now Loki was feeling proud although he shouldn’t. Pulling back slightly Loki wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on it softly. Stark cursed and Loki felt a rush of confidence, moving his head down on Stark’s cock. He took what he could fit into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks to create some friction.

“Yes…”

Stark tugged at his hair, carefully enough, but it was a clear request. So Loki started to let him slide in and out of his mouth, trying to alternate between using his tongue and sucking him. Which was a lot harder to do than he had expected. Also his jaw was beginning to ache and the floor wasn’t being nice to his knees either.

“Okay… that’s enough…” There, Stark’s voice was trembling and Loki felt proud again. “Get on the bed. On your hands and knees.”

Loki’s heart skipped a beat, Stark was going to take him from behind. That wasn’t going to gentle. While Loki was getting into position on the bed, Stark got a new condom and lube from the nightstand. After covering his cock with both Stark joined him.

“A sight to behold…” A hand squeezed his backside and a knee urged Loki’s legs further apart. “I am going to think of how good you look like this, the next time you make some snarky comment during my course.”

Loki turned his head to glare at him, but all he got was a good look at how Stark grabbed his hips with one hand and used the other one to guide his cock to Loki’s already used entrance. Stark slid inside easily this time, deeper and deeper, voicing his pleasure with a content sigh. He wouldn’t stop until he had bottomed out. Although it was only one fluid emotion, Loki was panting by the time he could feel Stark’s groin touching his skin.

“Yes… see how nicely you’re opening up for me? Taking all of me inside. That’s it. Gonna fuck you so hard this time, you’ll feel me for days…”

“You…”

With an unforgiving grip Stark grabbed Loki’s hips and started to pull out, only to slam back inside. Loki’s fingers dug into the mattress, his knuckles turning white as he could do nothing but hold on while Stark was fucking him in earnest.

 ***

Limping into his room Loki closed the door behind him and closed his eyes for a second. He felt like he could fall asleep just standing there. All he wanted to do was slipping into bed and sleep until next semester. First he needed to get out of these clothes though. Loki winced at the mere thought, putting them on had been unpleasant enough.

The muscles in his shoulders hurt the least so Loki started by taking his shirt off and dropping it to the floor. Looking down at himself Loki groaned. This was going to be hard to hide. As slowly as physically possible Loki made his way towards the mirror. The pain in his lower back as constant company. As Loki slipped out of his jeans more marks and bruises were revealed. Most of them on his hips, shaped like fingertips and nails. Here and there a bite mark. Loki looked like ten guys had had their way with him, not just one. Well, that one guy had been extremely dedicated.

_It was the last time. Loki was on his back again, his legs over the other’s shoulders while Stark he was pounding into him. Loki didn’t know how many times Stark had fucked him. More than humanly possible it seemed to him. Not that he was letting up now. Stark was burying himself to the hilt with every thrust, his fingers now leaving marks on Loki’s waist when his hips were already covered in them._

_By now Loki was literally so fucked out that he could only lie there and take it. With his legs spread and in the air. What had felt so strange and uncomfortable at first didn’t bother him anymore. Yes, he was still completely exposed, laid out for Stark to do as he pleased and there was something deeply exciting about that. Not being in control, having somebody dominate you. Fuck you and cause you to make noises and sounds that you didn’t know you were capable of._

Loki looked at his reflection a couple more seconds. Not feeling any shame or embarrassment. That had gotten lost somewhere on the way. On Stark’s couch or bed. No definitely on the bed. After Stark had taken him from behind and Loki had come harder than ever before in his life. And from there on… well…

_The position didn’t allow him to move, but it wasn’t necessary anyway. Stark was fucking him into the mattress with abandon, clearly putting everything he had left into the last time he got to use Loki. Despite being tired and sore Loki couldn’t deny that he still got pleasure from the pounding, although he didn’t know how much of it was just in his head._

_Stark’s thrust were losing their rhythm, but still going deep. Loki’s body was shaking with every one of them. The brown eyes staring into his own were clouded, sweat was dripping from his brow and Loki clenched around him to finally bring him off._

_“Dirty trick…” Stark laughed, seemingly adjusting his grip on Loki’s waist and for a second Loki felt like he was fucking him even harder. How should that be possible? No, instead Stark pulled him back on his cock the next time he thrust inside, making Loki feel it in every fibre of his body, causing him to scream. He did again once, twice and a third time, then Stark was finally coming inside of him for a last time._

_Loki’s legs were slipping of his shoulders, the pain rushing back into them while Stark remained on top of him, breathing hard against Loki’s neck. It must have been minutes until Stark bothered to talk and to pull out. “By the end it was even better than I imagined…”_

After pulling his boxers back over his hips Loki sat down on his bed and got an immediate reminder that he had had sex with a man last night. Several times and quite intensely. No, the soreness wasn’t fun and sitting was not an option. At least not for long. Muttering under his breath Loki lay down and enjoyed the cool covers against his skin.

_“I need to take a shower…”_

_“Be my guest.”_

_After taking a shower and being tired in a way he hadn’t known before Loki made his way back to the living room where Stark was waiting for him. Drinking scotch or whiskey, Thor’s test paper in his hand._

_“You promised to let me see how you would put it in the shredder.”_

_Putting down the glass of scotch Stark shook his head. “Forget what I said. I had so much fun tonight, I think it would be unfair to let your brother write the exam another time.” Stark ripped the paper into tiny little pieces. “I’ll give him an A. You worked really hard for it, it’s well deserved.”_

_“Thanks. I gotta go now. I need to sleep. For a week or so.”_

_Loki was so tired Stark’s smug expression didn’t even bother him. He was by the door when Stark called after him. “If you get caught cheating again some time, I will gladly let you bribe me again…”_

Just as Loki’s eyes were sliding closed, his phone started to buzz. Damn it. Reaching out Loki grabbed it from the floor and his entire body complained.

“Thor, what do you want?”

“Loki! I’ve been trying to call you since yesterday evening! Is it so hard answer your phone?”

Actually yes, given the circumstances. Closing his eyes Loki snuggled his face into the pillow. “What do you want?”

“Look, there is this party tonight and you really have to come, because…”

“No.”

“No?”

Loki sighed. He had to make this quick. “I’m never again going to do what you tell me or ask me to do. Never again. Instead you are going to do everything I tell you to do for the next… five years. You owe me. You owe me big time.”

“Huh?”

Loki wasn’t going to listen to Thor’s confused ramblings. Instead he hung up and let the phone drop to the floor. Time to sleep for a week. Then he was going to think about a way how to get Stark to repeat some of the things they had done last night. Without cheating at an exam. As soon as Loki had found a position he was comfortable he was in, he drifted off into a deep slumber. With just the faintest smile on his lips.


End file.
